A portable communication device supports a plurality of wireless communication protocols, and is capable of accessing each network.
A relay function, also known as tethering, is provided (for example, refer to Patent Document 1), in which an external device is connected by one wireless communication protocol (for example, Wi-Fi), and this external device is connected to a predetermined network (for example, the Internet) by another wireless communication protocol (for example, CDMA, LTE, etc.).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2011-530898